


Rumour Has It

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, this is so crackish, tho i believe the ending is quite worhy, you can ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya decides to start a rumour to get all the suitors off her back and things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> This started seriously then it went to the crack kingdom. But frankly, I don't give a fuck. I put an Easter Egg in this, but I doubt you'll get it unless you like sports.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the crackfeast!

"We have to talk"

Bran's voice broke Arya out of her countings. She put her feather down and looked at her little brother.

"About?" she questioned.

"You know I trust you, right?"

Arya was taken aback by that. Bran's blue eyes looked at her concerned. Arya shivered. Bran was only four and ten but his eyes seemed older than time.

" I know. Bran, what's going on?"

"You are six and ten Arya." he shuffled."I got marriage prospects."

Arya's face fell. She knew it was coming, but she hoped...

"I'm not going to force you, Arya. I know you better than that." Bran said and smiled at her.

She let out a sigh of relief. Of course, Bran woukd know.

"Thank you."

"But you'll have to find a way out yourself." he added."These men are my vassals I can't exactly tell them to fuck off." 

"So I have to tell them to fuck off?" Arya rose her eyebrow.

"Er...I was thinking something more subtle." 

"More subtle? As in?"

"I'm sure you will come up with a good plan." Bran said, smiling as if he knew something she didn't.

\----------------

"Did you call Princess?"

Arya stopped cleaning her blade and got up.

"Yes, Sveta, please come in. And close the door.'

Sveta was one of the wildings living in Winterfell now. She was slim tall and had a bitch face that could rival Arya's own. 

"I need your help." Arya declared.

"Oh? And with what exactly?" 

"I need you to start drama."

Arya knew Sveta very well and she liked her just fine, but the girl had quite a talent for starting drama of any kind. Or rumors, when they were needed. That was why Arya considered her perfect for the mission she was about to give her.

A cunning smile started playing on Sveta's lips.

"Drama, princess? What kind of drama?"

"A rumour. "

"Rumour you say?" her smile only got bigger."What kind of rumour?" she started wrapping her finger around one short blonde locks and Arya knew it was a sign she was interested.

“A rumor about me.” Arya declared making Sveta raise and eyebrow.

“‘bout you Princess? Thought you didn’t like rumors.”

Arya liked how Sveta used her title like an endearment term. And she was also quite right, Arya hated rumours.

“It’s a special occasion.” Arya shrugged.

“Let me guess.” she said and tossed herself nonchalantly in the nearest armchair.”Marriage prospects?”

“Precisely.” 

“Alright. I’ll get you out of it. So what kind of rumor do we need to spread?” Sveta said clapping her hands.

“I think a rumour about how I’m not longer a maid should put them off.”

“Nice thinking.” Sveta nodded approvingly.”So what role does your blacksmith plays in this whole rumour?”

Arya felt the blood dry from her face.

“Excuse me? What does Gendry have to do with anything?”

“That’s what I’m asking. Should I mention you fuck him on a regular basis or…”

“I do not!”

“Yeah, it becomes quite a problem. But given you eye-fuck each other so much….”

“We do not!”

“...making everybody near you feel uncomfortable, I thought he’d fit just fine in the made-up story.” Sveta continued ignoring Arya’s protest.

“You do not include him!” 

“Alright, alright.” she said getting up.” No longer a maid rumour will be coming.”

“Thank you” Arya sighed relieved.

“No worries. Oh and Princess?” Sveta stopped in the doorway.” It’s pretty unfair. I mean you could get any man in this damned kingdom and you go for that poor blacksmith. I can understand you, though, he got quite a….”

“Sveta!”

“Fine, fine, I’m out.”

\----------------------------------------------

 

Arya was quite happy of how the rumour was working. Sveta certainly managed the situation well. In the morning, the whole castle was whispering about Arya’s lost maidenhead. And she didn’t even mind. In fact, she considered the whole thing quite hilarious. Gendry didn’t agree, however. And she discovered that when he dragged her in the forge and slammed the door shut. Arya was taken aback.

“What got into you, stupid?” she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What did you do?” he questioned settling his hands on either side of her face.

Suddenly, Arya felt like breathing became hard. What did she do? She had no idea.

“Arya what’s with these rumours about us fucking?” Gendry blushed when he said the last word.

What? Rumours of them fucki….SVETA! She was going to kill her. Alright, maybe she’ll kill her later when Gendry will get those lovely huge hands off her face and will stop staring into her soul. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe it was the heat of the forge. Maybe it was the fact she indeed eye fucked Gendry a lot. She wasn’t sure, but she was past the point of caring. So she just kissed him. It was sweet at first. And Arya truly enjoyed his lips. It felt so good it made her heart race. Arya closed her eyes and let herself melt slowly. But when she started sneaking her tongue in his mouth his lips disappeared. Arya snapped her eyes open, but Gendry was no longer in front of her. He was laying on the floor instead, looking pretty much passed out.

“Oh come on! I can’t be such a bad kisser.”


End file.
